deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Young Adult Battle Royale
This is a What-If Death Battle between Katniss Everdeen from the Hunger Games, Tris Prior from Divergent, and Thomas from the Maze Runner. Description The Hunger Games vs The Maze Runner vs Divergent!!! Who's the best young survivalist? Interlude Wiz: The young teenager/adult surviving in a harsh environment has been a popular trend these last couple of years. Boomstick: But no one comes as close to badass than those three!! Wiz: Katniss, the Mockingjay. Boomstick: THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE!!! Wiz: .... Boomstick: Hum, I mean the creator of the Maze. Wiz: And Tris, the Divergent. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Katniss Wiz: Katniss Everdeen is the elder child of her widow mother. She lives in District 12, in the country of Panem. Boomstick: It's basically the United States of America divided into 12, rather than 50. Wiz: Actually, it's 13 Boomstick. Boomstick: Yeah well, that district got destroyed by nuclear warheads during the war against the Capitol, the sort of capital of this post-apocalyptic world. The Districts lost that war of course. Wiz: As punishment for their revolt, the Capitol installed an annual event pitting one girl and boy from each District to the the death: the Hunger Games. Boomstick: Back to our bi- I mean girl. The fated day of the selections-grimly called the Reaping- arrived, and Katniss... did NOT get picked. Effie Trinket: Primrose Everdeen Wiz: Prim, Katniss's little sister, who was only 13 at the time, which is the minimum age where you can participate in the Hunger Games, was picked. And that's where her sister intervened. Katniss: PRIM!! PRIM!! I VOLUNTEER!! I volunteer as tribute Boomstick: Dear sister Katniss volunteered for being tribute, effectively replacing Prim. And then yadi-yada she won the Hunger Games along with her District 12 companion/mate, Peeta Me... Mé... Wiz: Peeta Mellark. Boomstick: Yeah whatever. Wiz: Throughout her journey, Katniss has proved time and time over she had amazing archery skills, easily hunting while in District 12. Boomstick: She has athletic levels of speed and stamina. She's somewhat strong, due to all that training. Guess specialised training from a technological advanced city helps a lot. Katniss Everdeen: At some point, you have to stop running and turn around and face whoever wants you dead.The hard thing is finding the courage to do it. Tris Wiz: Beatrice "Tris" Prior is a young woman born in the faction of Abnegation, one of five factions that rule a fictional Chicago. Boomstick: Exceeeept she doesn't quite fill in the requirements of the job... Wiz: A member of the Abnegation faction is supposed to be selfless, and always think about the others before one-self. Boomstick: Tris, on the other hand, is rather selfish, and has her own goals. Like when she decided to change factions, and go to the Dauntless-AKA the numbskulls on adrenaline. Wiz: However, not everything went smoothly. Before they choose a faction to stay in during their life, a person has to do a battery of tests, in order to pre-determine the most suitable faction to their personality. Boomstick: And guess what she got? None of them. Wiz: Well, not exactly. Tris is a rare case of "Divergence", where she exhibits traits of Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite-basically the sages of the population. Boomstick: So, she is a rare case of... being a normal person? How does that work?! Wiz: Nevertheless, she chose Dauntless as her life faction, and that was very beneficial for her physical health. Boomstick: Due to her training, she has near-olympic levels of physical abilities, and she became a numbskull too. Wiz: Rather, her already rather short temper got even shorter due to her harsh environment. She is very bold, although this seems to be classified as bravery-somehow... Boomstick: She has plenty of that!!! Like the time where she jumped in what seemed like a death hole just to defy a superior!! Wiz: But Tris's most prominent ability is to be able to think outside the box, in nearly every situation she's put into, most often shown during her simulations. Boomstick: And why she can do that, you'll ask? Because she's a normal person. Tris: Beatrice was a girl I saw in stolen moments at the mirror, who kept quiet at the dinner table. This is someone whose eyes claim mine and don’t release me; this is Tris. Thomas Wiz: In the world of a post-apocalyptic Earth, ravaged by a man-made disease named The Flare, a group of non-infected people start trying to create a cure for the Flare- a Death Cure. Boomstick: And you know how they do that? By making little children suffer of course!!! Wiz: Hrum, more exactly, they make them do tests in order to analyse their brains, in hopes of finding an immune specimen, since the Flare is a brain disease. Boomstick: And they finish by founding one!! Irony, it's one of the persons who contributed to all that suffering. Wiz: His name is Thomas... Boomstick: Because when he was found, one of the guys saw a light bulb and said: "Hey, that light bulb makes me think of Thomas Edison, why not call him the same!!!" Whatever works, I guess. Wiz: He was indeed one of the creators of the Maze, the first test in a series of tests to determine who is immune to the Flare and who is not. On his own request-although it was planned-, he undergone a memory removal process and took the place of one of those who call themselves the Gladers. Boomstick: And then you have a personality clash akin to Total Recall: the amnesiac Thomas has different morals and views than the normal Thomas. Heh. A new Schwarzy has arrived. Wiz: Thomas is a clever thinker, especially compared to his other companions, as he demonstrated time and time again. Boomstick: He has some great observation skills, being the only one to have noticed things in a couple days compared to other kids during 2 years. Or the other kids were just blind. Wiz: He's a good runner, as demonstrated during his service as Maze Runner. He can hold a rapid pace for hours before needing to rest, drink and eat, indicating an inhuman level of stamina. Boomstick: Although, ironically, he isn't even the best of them. Thomas: I didn’t do anything wrong. All I know is I saw two people struggling to get inside these walls and they couldn’t make it. To ignore that because of some stupid rule seemed selfish, cowardly, and...well, stupid. If you want to throw me in jail for trying to save someone’s life, then go ahead. Next time I promise I’ll point at them and laugh, then go eat some of Frypan’s dinner. Fight Tris is in the testing room, ready to pass the mental test to determine what faction she's the most akin to. But suddenly, in her mind while she's evaluating her surroundings, an error occurs, sending her to another location. Monitor 1: What the hell is happening?! Monitor 2: I don't know, it seems the program is acting on it's own now! She's been sent in a sort of... maze. Monitor 3: There are two other personae in the simulation!! What should we do? Master Monitor: Just let her be. This will prove to be interesting. Meanwhile... Tris awoken in the Maze, quite surprised of the change. Tris: What is this supposed to evaluate? Dauntless perhaps? Or maybe Erudite? This is when she saw two other persons arrive in sight: a young boy and young woman. The boy was seeming to have poor faction clothes, and no weapons. The woman on the other hand, looked like a trained soldier with a bow and quiver. A desincarnate voice suddenly was heard. A fight to the death is nothing more than another test. If you ever want to see the light of day again, you shall survive. Put your skills to good use, or face the void of oblivion. The three fighters looked at each other, with a resolute determination burning in their eyes. Fight! Katniss immediately fired an arrow to each other fighter, and then ran away in the Maze. Tris and Thomas dodged, and Tris decided to tackle on Thomas. The two fought evenly without managing to land a hit, and finally separated and went into two separate ways of the Maze. After several minutes, Tris found brass knuckles. Thomas found a spear. Katniss was still running, trying to find a good spot to wait for the other two. She suddenly bumped into Tris at a carrefour. Tris, seeing vines were coursing along the walls, decided to grab them and run on the wall by using them, thus gaining a higher ground on Katniss. She jumped on Katniss, who got tackled to the ground. Tris tried to hit Katniss, but she managed to dodge the hits before kicking Tris away. Katniss got right back up and shot an arrow to Tris. Thanks to her instinct, she managed to dodge the shot barely. Katniss ran away in the Maze, Tris following her. ---- Thomas was building a trap somewhere else in the Maze, using vines. He heard movement, so he ran into his hiding spot. The first one to arrive was Katniss. She immediately saw the disposition of the corridor and recognised a trap. She put her back against the wall, in order to let Tris pass and fall in the trap in her stead. Tris arrived just after, and didn't pause in her pursuit. She quickly saw something was wrong, as she didn't see Katniss anymore, and she was sure she was just behind her. Too late, she got caught into Thomas's trap who ensnared her in a net of vines and suspended her in the air. Thomas quickly got out of hiding, and was about to thrust his spear into Tris when he noticed a gleaming light. Just in time, he ducked before Katniss's arrow went through his skull. He decided to leave, judging the situation too dangerous. Tris was trying to use her brass knuckles to saw off the vines, and it was working to an extent, seeing as the vines weren't very solid. Katniss, seeing what was going on, quickly aimed for Tris, and shot. Tris had managed to open a hole in the net, but not fast enough to dodge the arrow. It dug deep into her knee, and she screamed out of pain. She fell on the floor, which aggravated her wound. Katniss approached, taking in another shot in order to put Tris out of her misery. In a last desperate attempt, Tris snapped the arrow in two, allowing her to take the pointy bit out of her knee, and threw it at Katniss. Not expecting such a mmove, Katniss received the arrow in her abdomen. However, since it was thrown by a human hand, it didn't dig deep, just enough to make her breathing hard and some blood to gash out. Annoyed, Katniss took a few steps back, aimed, and shot Tris in the head. BOOM A cannon shot could be heard in the distance. Katniss knew what it meant. She headed out in pursuit of Thomas. The latter was running in the Maze, trying to put as much distance as possible. He thought that another trap wouldn't work, since it appeared she was able to detect it. This meant he needed to do a surprise attack. By making another turn, he suddenly saw it. He came back to the corridor where he set up his trap, and there was Tris lying. He saw that Katniss had taken care of her. He saw trails of blood going away in the opposite direction. Thomas deduced Katniss had to be wounded somehow, and she was leaving a trail he could follow. He smiled. He had his surprise attack. He breathed in, out, and set out to follow Katniss. ---- Katniss was worried. She could see the trail of blood she was leaving, and thought someone could find it and follow it to her. So she decided to act in consequence. She ripped of part of her shirt that was under her uniform. She let herself bleed on the ground for a few more meters before a turn, and then patched her wound up so it wouldn't bleed. Then, by using the vines, she climbed up, and made herself as comfortable as she could, took aim and waited. ---- Thomas came to the corridor where Katniss was waiting. Very carefully, he proceeded in it. He noticed something strange however: the blood was getting more and more close to each drop, and he saw from afar a great deal of blood at the end of corridor in one spot. Thomas quickly deduced that meant his opponent was getting slower, and eventually stopped. His heart started beating faster, as he was getting closer to his target. Very cautious to not make any noise, Thomas approached the end of the corridor, when suddenly he saw something odd. There was a patch of blood just next to the wall. He then saw a new drop completing it. His brain acted fast, and he started running for the end of the corridor. Katniss, pissed he found out, shot her arrow, only missing him by a scratch. She quickly went on the ground, and ran after Thomas. The latter saw that by staying away, he was more in danger than staying close. So, unexpectedly, he decided to turn back and lunge with his spear. The ruse worked, and Katniss barely dodged, the spear leaving an open wound in her thorax. Katniss took aim, and shot an arrow. It left a scratch on Thomas's cheek. Thomas quickly thrust is spear, placing it through Katniss. K.O! Tris woke up in the testing room, gasping for her breath. Monitor 1: Her vitals are not in danger. Head Monitor: This was indeed most... interesting. Results Boomstick: HELL YEAH!! INGENUITY FOR THE WIN!!! Wiz: I can't believe you just said that Boomstick. Boomstick: What? I can appreciate something else than a mindless blood bath you know! Wiz: Hrum. Anyway, Tris was obviously the odd one out. Boomstick: Aside of her special way of thinking, she had nothing going for her. Wiz: The thing is, she is special for her universe. Her specialness is actually normality for us, and for Thomas and Katniss's universe. Boomstick: So, it boiled down to Katniss vs Thomas. Wiz: Katniss was an exceptional prodigy when it came to archery. However... Boomstick: She doesn't always hit her target, as proven several times in the Hunger Games themselves. Enough quick thinking is enough to dodge most of her shots. Wiz: And Thomas had this in spades. His wit was also backed up by an ungodly stamina and relative experience to close to mid range combat, which Katniss wasn't very good in. Boomstick: Looks like Katniss and Tris lost their way into the Maze to Thomas. Wiz: The winner is Thomas. Who are you rooting for? Katniss Tris Thomas Were you satisfied with the outcome? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Blade0886 Category:Books Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015